In the past, a media reproduction device for reproducing music and playing games, such as “a media player” disclosed in patent related document 1 shown below is known. Besides, there is a game as shown in patent related document 2 as shown below wherein game elements, such as items and characters, are produced according to operation of users during the game, and such a game is popular. Some people wish to play a game wherein objects can be produced even in a media reproduction device.    Patent related document 1: Patent application publication No. 2006-524877    Patent related document 2: Patent application publication No. 2008-142268